Anuk-Ibin
Male human Rog 2/Clr 5/Wiz 9; CR 16; Medium-size humanoid; HD 2d6+2 plus 5d8+5 plus 9d4+9; hp 77; Init +5; Spd 30 ft.; AC 23, touch 17, flat-footed 18; Atk +8/+3 melee (1d6, quarterstaff), or +13 ranged (1d8/19-20, light crossbow); SA sneak attack +1d6, turn undead 9/day; SQ electricity resistance 5, evasion, traps; AL CG; SV Fort +9, Ref +13, Will +15; Str 11, Dex 21, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 18, Cha 14. Height: 5 ft. 11 in. Weight: 220 lbs. Skills and Feats: Appraise +8, Balance +7, Bluff +8, Concentration +13, Decipher Script +4, Diplomacy +11, Disguise +11, Escape Artist +10, Gather Information +7, Hide +10, Intimidate +4, Jump +2, Knowledge (local - Thay) +13, Knowledge (religion) +16, Knowledge (the planes) +12, Listen +11, Move Silently +10, Search +7, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +18, Spot +11, Tumble +10; Alertness, Arcane Schooling (wizard), Empower Turning*, Enlarge Spell, Extra Turning, Scribe Scroll, Signature Spell (fireball), Spell Mastery (fireball, mount, summon monster III), Spellcasting Prodigy (wizard). Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, Anuk-Ibin takes no damage with a successful saving throw. Cleric Spells Prepared (5/4+1/3+1/2+1; save DC 14 + spell level): 0 -- detect magic (2), light, purify food and drink, resistance; 1st -- command, endure elements, invisibility to undead, protection from evil*, shield of faith; 2nd -- gust of wind*, sound burst, speak with animals, zone of truth; 3rd -- call lightning*, searing light, speak with dead. *Domain spell. Deity: None. Cleric Domains and Powers: Good Domain -- cast good spells at +1 caster level. Good domain spells he can access are (1st) protection from evil, (2nd) aid, (3rd) magic circle against evil. Storm Domain -- electricity resistance 5. Storm domain spells he can access are (1st) entropic shield, (2nd) gust of wind, (3rd) call lightning. Wizard Spells/Day (4/5/5/4/3/1; save DC 14 + spell level). Spellbook: 0 -- arcane mark, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, flare, ghost sound, light, mage hand, mending, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance; 1st -- burning hands, change self, comprehend languages, endure elements, expeditious retreat, mage armor, magic missile, mount, ray of enfeeblement, shield, spider climb, summon monster I; 2nd -- alter self, choke^, darkvision, fog cloud, Melf's acid arrow, mirror image, misdirection, protection from arrows, rope trick, see invisibility, summon monster II, web; 3rd -- analyze portal**, clairaudience/clairvoyance, dispel magic, fireball, flame arrow, fly, halt undead, haste, major image, phantom steed, protection from elements, summon monster III, tongues; 4th -- cold orb^, dimension door, Evard's black tentacles, fire stride**, ice storm, improved invisibility, Leomund's secure shelter, minor creation, minor globe of invulnerability, polymorph other, summon monster IV, thunderlance**; 5th -- dismissal, ghostform^, Leomund's secret chest, permanency, summon monster V, teleport. Possessions: Quarterstaff, light crossbow, 10 bolts, gloves of dexterity +4, bracers of armor +6, boots of speed, pearl of power (3rd level), ring of protection +2. Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Wizards Category:Clerics of Anhur Category:Worshipers of Anhur